The Devil's Trill
by Moonlight Sonata Cat
Summary: Christine unexpectedly inherits a castle that is in her family’s name. Little does she know a phantom is haunting it…and craves to finish the last of the family line. Modern AU. Leroux & Kay. EC


**Summary: Christine unexpectedly inherits a castle that is in her family's name. Little does she know a phantom is haunting it…and craves to finish the last of the family line. Modern/Leroux/EC**

**A/N: Hey, I hope you enjoy this story. I read the book "Stardust of Yesterday" by Lynn Kurland and thought 'wow, this would fit nicely with phantom', so there you go. The begining sounds close to the book, but it'll definitely be different. **

**Disclamier: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or Stardust of Yesterday.**

_His Heart was darker than the starless night  
For that there is a morn  
But in this black Receptacle  
Can be no Bode of Dawn_

_-Emily Dickenson_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter One**

**I**

Christine stepped out of the Taxi cab in front of the apartment complex. The night air felt quite nice compared to the stuffy cab. She almost tripped over the curb, which made her realize just how bad she needed a good night's sleep. She had been so busy this past week catering to her clients' every need; she really forgot the necessity of sleeping. It was but a small price to pay for ensuring the happiness of her clients'… and that was no east feat.

The cab driver, an unshaven and gruff guy, emerged from the driver's seat to help with grabbing the luggage from the car trunk. Christine was grateful for that, and went to fish for money in her purse to pay for the cab fare.

After that was done and he drove off, Christine went to grab the suitcase handle and dragged herself to the front of the building. She sleepily punched in the code at the door, and the door lock clicked open. She then made her ascent up the unforgiving six flights of stairs to her apartment.

"They really need to put in an elevator…or an escalator…or a moving walkway," Christine mumbled under her breath, with each step she climbed. Her free arm was clinging like a life line to the handrail. Evidently, thinking of a soft mattress waiting for her at the top was a very good motivator.

Christine finally made it to her floor and unlocked the door with her keys. Then suddenly, as she opened the door, a big rush of screaming emerged.

"Happy birthday, Christine!" a chorus of voices bellowed out. Then a wave of confetti hit Christine square in the face. It took a moment for Christine to register everything that was going on.

Christine cringed back, wishing she could walk backwards out of the room and shut the door. She could find a nice comfy bench outside, yes, she could do that. She has been so wrapped up with work, that she forgot today was her birthday. She _accidently_ forgot to write it in her planner. Her life revolves around that small tan planner. Basically, if anything isn't in the planner, then it's not important.

Christine groaned, evidently, her birthday isn't important enough to fit into her jammed pack planner.

Her plan of escape soon evaporated as her best friend, Meg, rushed over to Christine's side. Meg was the mousy type, with short black hair, small nose, and petite figure. Though, she was nowhere close to being shy or timid. She was the social butterfly, quite the opposite of Christine.

"Gee, don't tell me, Chris, you forgot today was your birthday?" Meg laughed, hugging Christine. Meg had a contagious aura to make someone's mood change from bad to good. To Christine's dismay, she was grumpily getting happier. It was hard to be upset at Meg for too long, but Christine wouldn't let her off the hook so easily.

"I remember it is now," Christine sighed, placing a hand to her forehead. She could feel a migraine coming on; some people just turned on some booming music.

Then phenomenally, Christine had a paper plate full of cake in one hand and a cup of punch in the other. Somehow, her suitcase disappeared as well.

* * *

---- + ----

* * *

Christine groaned as she heard the phone ring. She was still in bed, wrapped up similar to a mummy in the sheets. Last night after the surprise party, she just wrapped herself up in the blankets and surrendered herself to the bed.

The phone continued to ring, and Christine just rolled over, pulling the blanket over her head. She didn't want to get up yet; it was the weekend, which meant she could catch up on the sleep she had been deprived of and missing out on. Christine peeked underneath the covers to her digital clock on the night stand and the red letters blinked: **12:34 P.M.**

"_Okay, maybe, I should get up_," Christine thought groggily to herself. The phone rang again; it sounded like it was agreeing with Christine.

Christine threw off the blanket and emerged from the sheets. She felt cold without all the warmth and was starting to regret her decision of leaving the bed.

She walked into the bathroom and switched on the light. She stared at herself sleepily in the mirror, knowing she looked like a mess. She quickly brushed her teeth, and combed the knots out of her long wavy blonde hair. Then she took a nice long hot shower, which felt like heaven.

After some time later, she left the bathroom and walked into the living room, where basically everything was cluttered with design patterns and samples. It ranged all over from fabrics, carpeting, paints, wood panels and tiles. Whatever Christine couldn't find a place for in her small office, she had to bring it home with her. She knew she would eventually have to tidy up everything and make things organized, but she didn't have the time, and probably never will. Interior design and renovating homes are Christine's life. Now, more than ever, she has successfully created a name for herself among high class society across the United States and even now beginning in Europe. All the years of struggling have finally amounted up to where she is standing today. It has been nowhere near easy with such demanding clients and their almost outlandish tastes.

Christine was reminded of the phone as it rang again. The problem was that she couldn't figure out where the phone was located. It was buried underneath somewhere in the large mess called a living room. She walked around the room, digging around, trying to find the missing phone.

Christine found the source of the ringing, which was focused around a messy pile of catalogs. After digging out a few catalogs, she finally found the phone and quickly answered.

"Hello?" Christine asked into the receiver.

"Good afternoon. Is this Ms. Christine Daaé?" a heavy accented male voice inquired. Christine couldn't place her finger on what foreign country the man on the other end was from.

"Yes, I am Christine Daaé," Christine replied, sitting down on the couch. No one really called her home phone for business. It was her cell phone and office phone that were used for business.

"Ah, very good. I am Nadir Khan, a representative from the firm Wycliffe and Regis in London. I am currently in Miami this week and I have some legal matters to discuss with you that require meeting with you in person," Nadir explained.

"legal matters?" Christine questioned nervously, a descending feeling was growing in the pit of her stomach. What did she do wrong?

"Ms. Daae, you have an inheritance in your name." Nadir affirmed.

Christine was taken aback and responded in disbelief. "Mr. Khan, I am quite certain you have the wrong person. It's not possible; I have no living relatives."

"I guarantee that _you_ are the last living descendant of Madeline of Dunraven. Recently, the late earl of Dunraven passed away, which is the reason to why I am contacting you. Ms. Daaé, without a doubt, you have a generous and considerable inheritance that you shouldn't ignore," Nadir beseeched.

Christine bit her bottom lip, not believing what this man was talking about. "How can you be sure?"

"I have been investigating most closely on the family. It hasn't been easy to say the least, but I can firmly say that you are related through blood to Madeline of Dunraven. Now, when shall it be fitting to meet with you to discuss this further?" Nadir quickly added.

"Wait – there has to be hundreds of descendants related to this Madeline. I'm sure I'm not the most closely related," Christine countered. She was starting to feel like an interrogator.

There was an audibly sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Unfortunately, the others in relations have passed away or are mentally incapable to do so," Nadir explained.

"Mentally incapable?" Christine inquired. She didn't like the sound of that.

"Insanity is very prominent in the family," Nadir briskly noted, clearing his throat afterwards.

Christine frowned hearing the last part. She didn't know how to digest all the information this man has just thrown at her. It was all too unreal. Only this kind of things happens in movies or novels, not in real life. She was curious what type of inheritance this man was talking of. She was trying to take a stab at guessing what it could be. She forgot she was on the phone until she heard Nadir speak again.

"Ms. Daaé, would you be willing to discuss this over dinner this evening?" Nadir asked. It sounded as if he was pleading with her.

"Couldn't you fax me the papers?" Christine questioned, she was unsure about all of this, and didn't really want to sacrifice her Sunday evening with the representative named Nadir Khan.

"I am afraid that can not be done. I have specific instructions to discuss this in person. No other way," Nadir affirmed tightly.

Christine drummed her fingers against the couch. She was debating what she should do. It wouldn't hurt seeing what she has inherited from this Madeline of Dun- whatever the place was called. Christine took a fair amount of time thinking, because Nadir didn't know if she was still on the line.

"Ms. Daaé? Are you still there?" Nadir asked worriedly.

"Yes, sorry, Mr. Khan. Tonight will be fine," Christine assured. She knew it wouldn't hurt to find out, and also, she was very curious to find out what was hers to claim.

"Excellent. I shall meet you at Café Alfresco at 7:00 then," Nadir confirmed. Christine noticed he sounded quite relieved.

"That sounds fine. I'll see you there," Christine added and then she pushed the off button on the phone.

She took a few moments just sitting on the couch staring off into space. The phone just slipped out of her hand without Christine noticing.

"_What just happened?"_ Christine sighed, bringing her hands up to her face. Hopefully, Nadir Khan would turn out to be her fairy godmother.

* * *

---- + ----

* * *

Nadir slumped back into the chair at the hotel, thankful that the girl agreed. It would have meant bad news for him if she had not. His employer does not take lightly to bad news. Nadir had learned that the hard way.

It wasn't over yet though. That girl still had time to decline everything.

Nadir jumped out of surprise hearing his cell phone ring. It was only a small piece of technology, but yet it frightened him. It frightened him because of who would be on the other line. He saw the caller ID read: **PRIVATE**.

His fears were confirmed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and tell me what you think! Reviews are quite lovely...wink, wink, nod, nod. ;)**


End file.
